Lizzie Swan
by sweetcaroline11
Summary: Lizzie Swan is the daughter of Charlie and Laura Swan, childhood friends who married after he and Renee divorced. Things were great for awhile until Laura was diagnosed with breast cancer in 1999. After five years, she ultimately passed away when Lizzie was 13 years old. This story starts after Bella moved to Forks full time and before Lizzie found out about the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Bella, happy birthday to you," Dad and I sang. I had woken up early this morning to make her pancakes for breakfast. Dad had insisted on the candles and the song, even though I tried to convince him that she would hate it.

"Guys," Bella sighed. "I told you I didn't want you to make a big deal out of my birthday."

"Bella, you're 18!" Dad replied to her dismayed attitude. "How can we not make a big deal out of it?"

"Ugh…" she groaned and pulled her covers up over her head.

"I tried to stop him," I laughed, trying to pull the covers back.

"Not hard enough, apparently," she playfully glared at me.

"Whatever, Bells," I replied. "Just eat the damn pancakes I woke up 30 minutes early to make for you. You know how much I hate waking up early."

"...thank you Lizzie," she finally agreed to come out from under her blanket sanctuary to eat the pancakes I had made.

"You're welcome!" I grinned at her. "Okay I'm gonna go get ready for school now."

I left our dad to stumble his way awkwardly through giving Bella the presents that he and Renee had gotten her. Despite her living with us for nine months now, he was still just as awkward when he was forced to show that he cared.

Bella and I had definitely grown closer since she had moved to Forks to live with us. I wasn't sure I had wanted her to move in at first, but having a full time sister had actually been really great. For the first 12 years of my life, Bella would come to Forks for one month during the summer. While I had enjoyed those visits for the most part, you could always tell that Bella hated it here. She's always been easy to read and the disdain on her face when she would arrive in Forks was always apparent.

But starting in 2002, all of Bella's complaints lead to our dad and her spending two weeks vacationing in California together instead. I had been invited, but I'd chosen not to go. Not because I didn't want to, but because my mother was sick back in Forks.

When I was nine years old, my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. She'd had to get a mastectomy, but even that combined with the chemotherapy hadn't been enough to save her. Things turned for the worst in 2004 and mom was tired after fighting so hard for five years. She passed away that year and not even eight months later, Bella had moved to Forks full time.

And though the changes had been tough, going to therapy had really helped. My dad had forced me to go and though it had helped, you don't easily get over the death of a parent and the sad moments really do still hit me even now.

But having Bella around more often really allowed us to get closer and I truly do love her. She was difficult to be around sometimes though. And she spent literally all her time with her boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward was nice enough, a little distant though.

"Lizzie?" I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard Bella call my name from downstairs. "Are you ready? I'm leaving now and unless you want Charlie to drive you to school in the cruiser I suggest you move it along."

"Just a second!" I called downstairs, now rushing to finish getting ready. Nothing was more embarrassing than driving around in dad's police cruiser. I grabbed my sweatshirt and pulled it over my head before grabbing my backpack and rushing down the stairs and out the door.

The ride to school was quiet, but pleasant. I didn't want to bother Bella with any more birthday talk and I had to review my notes for AP Chemistry in case of a pop quiz. It was only the second week of school and that class was already kicking my ass.

After parking her monstrous truck in the school parking lot, we were almost immediately bombarded by Alice Cullen.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" she exclaimed eagerly and I rolled my eyes at Bella when she shushed her. I found it amusing when Alice just ignored her and continued her assault. "Do you want to open your present now or later?"

"No presents," Bella mumbled in response.

"Okay so later then!" Alice kept talking, not thrown off by Bella's mood at all. "Did you like the scrapbook your mom sent you? And the camera from Charlie and Lizzie?"

Damn, how did she know about that already? Bella must've texted her about it I guess.

I looked down at my notes again as Edward approached us and greeted Bella.

"Lizzie," Edward greeted me politely. "How are you?"

"Fine," I answered, glancing up at him for a second. "You?"

"Fine," he repeated my short, but pleasant answer. "Studying for Mrs. Cooper's class?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "There might be a pop quiz today and I just want to be prepared."

"Always good to be prepared," he nodded in agreement. "But between you and I, I overheard her talking about having the pop quiz on Thursday."

"Really?" I asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," he nodded at me.

"Oh thank god!" I exclaimed. "I was not prepared for that quiz."

"So what time are you two coming over tonight?" Alice interrupted us.

"I didn't know I was coming over tonight," Bella replied, definitely as confused as I was.

"Oh come on, Bella!" she complained. "We've been planning this party for forever!"

"I didn't even know about it!" Bella exclaimed.

"Well now you do! Lizzie, can you come?" Alice turned her attention to me.

"I can't," I sighed, genuinely bummed out. "I have to work tonight. Plus I have to study for that pop quiz on Thursday."

I worked as a waitress at The Lodge, one of the only formal sit down restaurants in Forks. I made pretty decent money and I was saving up to buy a car for when I turned 16 next year.

"I should get to class," I interrupted Alice before she could make any excuses for me not to go to work. I really needed the money. "Thank you for the invite though."

I quickly made my way to my first period class. Even though I was only a sophomore, school was tough. Between all my classes, my job at The Lodge, and my soccer schedule starting up soon I was really stretched out thin. But luckily my best friend, Jenny, was in practically all of my classes.

The day went by fairly quickly. Edward was right, there wasn't a pop quiz in AP Chem, however there was one in Spanish. We were playing badminton in gym and my team had gone undefeated all class. Soccer tryouts were this afternoon; Jenny and I were really hoping to make the varsity team, but the odds weren't in our favor because we were only sophomores. And work was pretty busy for a Tuesday night, which was good for me because the busier it is, the more tips I make. Luckily Jenny had already turned 16 and she had her license so she could drive me from soccer to the restaurant.

I got home late and was heating myself up some dinner when Bella walked through the front door of the house, sporting a new bandage on her arm.

"What'd you do this time?" I teasingly asked her.

"I tripped," she muttered before making her way through the living room and up the stairs, greeting Charlie on the way.

"She's gotta be more careful," I told Dad as I brought my plate into the living room to watch the rest of the game with him. He just grunted in response, too engrossed in the game to continue the conversation.

The next few days were weird. Edward wasn't around as much and Alice no longer greeted us in the parking lot at school in the mornings. I didn't mention anything to Bella, not wanting to upset her.

I had made the varsity soccer team, but Jenny hadn't. She was happy for me, but she was still upset and I couldn't blame her for that. Edward had been right and on Thursday I had a pop quiz in AP Chem. I wanted to thank him for the heads up, but he wasn't even at school that day and when I asked Bella where he was, she said she didn't know. Which was weird because Bella _always_ knows where Edward is.

I got home from work on Friday and was immediately bombarded by my dad.

"Have you seen Bella at all?" he asked me frantically.

"Not since this morning when we drove to school," I answered cautiously. "I had soccer practice after school and Jenny drove me to work after."

"She hasn't been home in hours and she's not answering her phone," he was definitely panicking now. I was starting to get worried too. It was almost 10:30pm and it was a long time for her to be out without contacting us. "She left a note that she was going for a walk with Edward in the woods."

"Have you tried calling the Cullens?" I suggested.

"No answer," he sighed. "I'm calling the guys and putting together a search party."

In less than an hour, there were police officers and Dad's friends from the reservation in our backyard. Even Jacob and Billy Black were here. It had been awhile since I'd seen them, but this wasn't the way I wanted to reunite with them.

People were searching for hours and I was really getting worried. Where the hell was she? It was approaching 3 in the morning now.

"What if we don't find her?" I teared up as I talked to Jacob.

"We'll find her," he reassured me, pulling me into a hug.

It was at that moment that I saw Sam Uley, one of the older guys from the reservation come out of the woods. He was shirtless and was carrying Bella in his arms. She looked like she was passed out in his arms.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, running across the yard with my dad right on my heels. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Sam reassured me. "Just a little shaken up."

My dad insisted on carrying her the rest of the way to the house, despite his back having been bothering him lately.

"Thank you," I told Sam sincerely before hugging him. Wow, he was really warm considering the cool weather right now. "Thank you for finding her."

"No problem," he replied gruffly before turning to go talk to Billy. I ran to catch up with my dad and helped him by opening the front door for him so he could carry Bella inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Bella went missing in the woods was the beginning of a long three months of depression for her, and therefore, dad and I as well. The Cullens had left and Edward had broken up with her on that walk just before she got lost.

She wouldn't listen to music, she wouldn't go out with her friends anymore, and she barely left her room for those first three months. She was definitely depressed, but our dad didn't want to force her to see a doctor if she didn't want to, no matter how many times that I brought it up.

The worst part was when she would start screaming in the middle of the night. She would always, without fail, wake up screaming and dad and I would take turns helping her. It was exhausting and I was barely getting any sleep. Even the nights when dad would help her I couldn't get back to sleep right away.

Dad actually had a serious talk with her last night. He told her that if she didn't start trying to get back to normal, he was going to send her to live with her mother in Florida. That had seemed to snap something in her because she went out with Jessica to the movies tonight. Dad had wanted me to tag along to keep an eye on her, but I had to work until 10 so that hadn't been possible.

I got home before she did and if I hadn't left my bedroom because I needed to use the bathroom at the very moment she got home I probably wouldn't have seen or heard her come in. I had tried to make conversation about some customer at the restaurant, but she seemed even weirder than usual. But that was the first night in three months that she didn't wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

It was the first good night's sleep that I'd had in awhile and I woke up that Saturday morning feeling refreshed. That relieved feeling didn't last however when Bella dragged me to Jacob Black's house, but not without making a stop to buy two used and run down motorcycles. She wouldn't even let me ask any questions.

The next month was spent going back and forth between Forks and La Push. We would go to school, then go to Jacob's garage, and then Bella would drop me off at work. It was a pretty consistent schedule and I was grateful to Jacob for helping Bella get close to normal again.

There were still some times that she seemed sad again about Edward and the Cullens leaving, but for the most part she was alright. Except for her new craving for adrenaline she had developed. She had gone to the ER a few times just this month and dad was starting to get worried, but Bella's new goal was to find some meadow in the woods that Edward had brought her to. Which seemed a lot safer than riding motorcycles.

Jacob didn't really want to help as he wanted Bella to let go of Edward all together, but I thought it would be a good idea to find the meadow. I thought it might help her finally accept that he had left.

So while January had been a mostly blissful time in the Swan household, February brought some trouble. Bella had gone to the movies with Mike Newton and Jacob. It was an awkward combination of people, but I couldn't tag along because I had to work that night. She had come home earlier than expected and said that Jacob wasn't feeling well so they had called it a night.

That was the beginning of the craziness that changed my life forever. Jacob stopped answering Bella's calls and Billy's excuse of mono weren't working anymore. She was angry at first, but then she just got sad again.

Jacob was starting to piss me off now. Bella had finally gotten back to normal and I had forgotten what it was like to not sleep all night due to her screaming, but with Jacob not speaking with her she was basically back to square one. It was like all that progress that she had made these past few months hadn't ever happened.

So while Bella continued to try to call Jacob and had more and more sleepless nights, I continued going to school and work while also getting more and more sleepless nights. Finally, February came to an end. The shortest month of the year had definitely seemed like the longest in my mind.

The first Saturday of March was the day that Bella and I went out to find the meadow. I wasn't about to let her go alone, so we went earlier in the day because I had work that afternoon. It was a long ass hike to that meadow.

"Bella," I groaned for probably the tenth time that day. "Do you have any idea how much longer?"

"I have no idea," she huffed out, definitely as out of breath as I was right now. "I don't know exactly where it is… it's been awhile."

"It's literally been two hours," I responded, taking a quick pitstop to drink some water. "You hate hiking. How the hell did you do this last time?"

She didn't respond and instead started walking again. I hung back for a second, chugging my water again before sighing and climbing the hill, where Bella had just disappeared from my line of sight.

"Bella?" I called out to her, but there wasn't any response. I finished climbing the hill and finally the tree line broke and I saw what was once probably the beautiful meadow that Bella had spoken so highly of.

Bella seemed to be in shock as she kept looking around at the brown, empty field.

"Well," I sighed. "It is the beginning of March. Not exactly the time for flowers to be in bloom."

"I just didn't think it would look like this," she said, kneeling down to touch the dead grass.

"We can always come back in a month or two and it'll be just like the last time you were here," I offered to her, but she shook her head.

"It won't ever be the same as the last time I was here," she said softly, slowly standing up. She seemed like she was going to say something else, but she stopped short. She was staring at something behind me.

I slowly turned around and saw a man. He had long dreadlocks and seemed to be wearing a suit, with the jacket hanging open to reveal his bare chest. And he was not giving off a friendly vibe.

"Laurent?" Bella questioned the mysterious man. I whipped my head back around to look at her questioningly. Did she know this guy?

"Bella," Laurent greeted my sister. "I didn't expect to find you here."

All of a sudden, he was standing much closer to Bella and I. It was like I blinked and he had suddenly made his way across the field. There was no way someone could move that fast. Who the fuck was this guy?

"I went to visit the Cullens," Laurent continued as he started circling us like we were his prey. "But the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Aren't you sort of a… pet of theirs?"

I reached out to grab Bella's hand, both to comfort her and myself about the situation.

"Um," Bella responded. "Something like that."

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked.

"... all the time," Bella told him after a moment of silence. My breath hitched a little in my throat at her blatant lie. This wasn't going to end well. "I'll tell them you stopped by. I probably shouldn't tell Edward… because he's pretty protective. He might misinterpret this little get together."

"Well he'd be right, if he were here," he continued. "But he's not, is he? He's far away."

"Why are you here?" Bella asked Laurent. She kept herself slightly in front of me as Laurent came to a stop.

"I came as a favor to Victoria," he replied and Bella gripped my hand tighter. "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens, because Victoria is quite put out with you."

I could barely think straight, my mind was going 100 miles an hour.

"Me?" Bella asked, alarmed now.

"Victoria thinks it's only fair to kill Edward's mate, given he killed hers," Laurent said matter-of-factly. What the actual fuck was going on? Edward killed someone?

"Edward would know who did it!" Bella tried to warn him. "And he'd come after you."

"I don't think he will," Laurent said, shaking his head. He was so close to us now that I could see his red eyes. "After all, how much could you have meant to him if he left you here unprotected. Victoria won't be happy about me killing you, but I can't help myself. You are _so _mouthwatering."

"Is this your sister?" Laurent addressed me for the first time. "She smells almost as delectable as you. Perhaps I'll kill her first and make you watch. That would please Victoria."

"Please don't!" Bella begged him. "You helped us…"

"Shh shh shh," Laurent was suddenly right in front of us, shushing Bella with his hands. "Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully… I'll make it quick."

Laurent pushed Bella out of the way and I whimpered involuntarily when he grasped my face with one hand and then leant in to smell my neck. I tried to get away, but he was freakishly strong. I'd been asking who this man was, but I think the real question was what this guy was.

"I promise you will feel nothing…" he trailed off as he stepped back and his red eyes widened and fangs appeared in his mouth as he raised his hand to strike down on us.

Holy fuck, was he a vampire? That would've been my last thought before he killed me, if Laurent hadn't froze at that moment.

"I don't believe it," he said to himself after he had turned to the side of us to look at the tree line. Bella and I looked where he was looking and waited in silence, listening to the rustling of the trees and the low growls of some large animal.

A large black animal that I can only describe as a wolf stepped through the trees, stalking towards the vampire that was threatening us. Even Bella looked shocked, so I knew this was a new discovery for her too.

As the first wolf aggressively growled, more wolves appeared from the tree line behind it. Laurent suddenly whipped around at an incalculable speed and was gone. The shock seemed to be getting to me because my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, my eyes locked on the ginormous wolves, specifically the dark silver one.

This wolf also couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me. Our eyes were locked together, even as the other wolves left the clearing and ran after Laurent. The wolf seemed almost conflicted, if that were even possible.

But as Laurent started attacking the other wolves at the far end of the clearing, the silver wolf shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts, and ran after the others.

It was at that moment that I realized that Bella had been trying to get my attention.

"Lizzie!" she was screaming at me. "Elizabeth we have to go! We have to go now!"

"He was a vampire… wasn't he?" I was rambling now. "Holy shit… was Edward a vampire, Bella!?"

"Now is not the time, Lizzie," she was now shaking me by my shoulders. "We have to go. NOW!"

She was able to pull me to my feet and my fight or flight finally kicked in and my body chose flight. Bella and I held hands as we ran through the woods, running for our lives.

I may have been in shape considering the amount of running I did for soccer, but this was a whole different experience and by the time we got home, I was heaving, could barely breathe, and there were tears running down my face.

As Bella dealt with dad downstairs, I immediately ran to my room and locked the door.


End file.
